Insatiable
by AmiWuvsNeji
Summary: As time passes for Zuko, he starts developing an unnatural feeling for Katara. When he encounters her more and more but in odd ways, this feeling gets stronger. What will happen one day when Zuko can’t take it anymore?...REWRITTEN
1. Obsession's Fire

Insatiable

An Ami and Tirean Liore Production

Rated T

Pairing: Zutara

**Summary**:

As time passes for Zuko, he starts developing an unnatural feeling for Katara. When he encounters her more and more but in odd ways, this feeling gets stronger. What will happen one day when Zuko can't take it anymore? And finally decides to forget about regaining his honor for this _love_. But then what will come out when this _love_ becomes more of an insatiable lust? And Katara? She's in for more than she can take.

**Disclaimer**:

Ami and Tirean Liore do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. We also don't own the song Insatiable written and sung by Darren Hayes and Cat Tien's version.

**Author's Note**:

If you are not fond of the pairing Zutara then **DO NOT READ**. So don't read so you can bash, flame, and trash us. All flames will be used to roast marshmallows because we like marshmallows. Rated T for language and some lemon scenes. Really lemony scenes will be censored out so everyone can read it. So R n R!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Obsession's Fire

Zuko's POV

It was exactly midnight when I woke, I was hoping I'd be able to get through the night undisturbed but that was an option that I couldn't have. I sat up from the old ragged bed I now had to sleep in.I started thinking about my uncle, _I wonder how he's holding up.._ But soon enough _she_ came into my mind.

She was always coming into my mind. It drove me crazy whenever she came into my thoughts, my head, into my life. She was always where I'd never thought she'd be, she was like a drug I couldn't stop taking.

No matter how much I tried, how much I yelled and screamed. She was always there, slowly driving me insane with the way she was. But she was with the damn monk and her poor excuse for a warrior brother.

Her name...It was as phenomenally addicting as she. It was something I could say over and over and not feel a regret or doubt in the world. Her name...

_Katara._


	2. Never Ending Thoughts

Insatiable

An Ami Production

**Disclaimer:**

Ami does not own Avatar the Last Airbender. I also don't own the song Insatiable written and sung by Darren Hayes and Cat Tien's version. If I did, do you think I would have this disclaimer P

**Author's Note:**

I hope the chapters will get better from here. I didn't rewrite the first chapter because I thought that it was fine the way it was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

Never-ending Thoughts

Zuko POV

I sat on the edge of my bed, breathing slowly. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down. But apparently that was out of the question. There she was again, barging into my thoughts, poisoning me with the way she was. I yelled. I was so fed up that I grabbed onto the nearest thing and threw it across the room.

I watched it shatter to pieces, watching as pieces of wood started to fall slowly, littering the floor. I let out a yell of frustration and dropped my head into my hands. So I sat there on the side of my bed, head in hands, in utter silence. It was as if the world had stilled for a moment. The air around me was stiff.

And it was over. Just like that.

The world had began to move again. Slowly but it was moving. The air had gotten kind of loose in a way. It was no longer stiff. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

But the world started moving rapidly, tension started to build up. I could feel the sweat dripping down my temple down my nose, onto my cheeks and finally falling to the ground. Everything around me started to move in a circular motion, I started to get dizzy.

The air started changing in a way that I felt like I couldn't breathe. I started to take huge gulps of air. If that wasn't enough, there was this annoying sound. It kept growing louder and louder, closer and closer. It sounded so familiar, finally, it was the sound of running water. I closed my eyes and let out another yell.

This time when I opened my eyes, there _she_ was. Clad in her blue robe, signifying that she was from the Water Tribe. I paused and stood there, struck with awe. I looked at her, examining her like I always had.

From the dark colored hair of hers, to the sapphire blue eyes that burned with such a ferocity and fire but yet at the same time, cold and skin piercing. Her dark skin that would be encased with the color pink, showing she was blushing, whenever she was complimented. Towards the pale pink lips that I yearn for every moment she interrupted. I adored everything about her, even the slight curve in her neck.

But then reality crashed down on me like it always had. She would never be mine, though I had always believed that there would be a way. A way for it to work out, but she wouldn't accept me.

Even if she did, how would the rest of the world look at us? We would be labeled as traitors but she just kept coming back to me. Haunting my every movement, taunting me.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore, it was just too much for me. I ran outside, how far I didn't know. Finally I stopped at a clearing in the forest close to where I was being sheltered.

I felt better at this moment, I was breathing regularly. _She_ was no longer in sight, for the moment, no longer torturing me. Why was this happening to me? Why? Did the heavens just hate me? Was I fated to always have a life like this?

I started to get angry, infuriated with the world, with myself, and _her_. I unsheathed my twin broadswords, I hadn't bothered with removing them. In fear that someone would come and attack me and I would be left vulnerable.

I started to lash out at everything I could get. Releasing my anger, I had let out all the energy I had. Leaving me falling to my knees, head bowed a bit, and completely out of breath.

I breathed slowly, hearing nothing but my own breathing and my heart beat that was calming down from when it was rapidly beating as I lashed out at everything before me. I started to feel exhausted as if I hadn't slept in days. Wait, I haven't.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I saw a camp not far away from me. I got closer to the camp before smirking, I knew who the camp belonged to now.

Ay...that was kinda hard for me. Since I usually don't write chapters as this. Well I hope its better now and I hope that you like it and will review!

-Ami


End file.
